House of Army NamJin's Version
by Rexqueenie
Summary: REMAKE house of army jika Namjoon is appa, Seokjin is Eomma, Kookie anak tunggal pasangan Namjin, Tae is anak Hoseok, sekaligus pacar Kookie,Jimin is anak keluarga Park , tetangga Namjin and Yoongi is pacar Jiminie .. Ippie kelinci peliharaan Kookie DLDR/Review onegaii ... Merry Christmas


House of Army

NamJin's Family Version

Disclaimer BTS and Bighit

Summary

Bagaimana Jika House of army di keluarga kecil NamJin

REMAKE 3rd muster

NAMJIN's Family

* * *

.

.

.

Hello, sedikit curcol author ... wehehehehe... keren banget dan ngakak pas liat house of army .. berharap kapan gue bisa nonton Live. Oneshoot ini REMAKE house of army jika Namjoon is appa, Seokjin is Eomma, Kookie anak tunggal pasangan Namjin, Tae is anak Hoseok, sekaligus pacar Kookie,Jimin is anak keluarga Park , tetangga Namjin and Yoongi is pacar Jiminie .. Ippie kelinci peliharaan Kookie aaa ada kelewat Hoseok is teman eomma Jin, mantan tetangga NamJin yang sedang berkunjung menemui putranya yang di titipkan pada keluarga NamJin.

DLDR/Review please .. di tunggu kritik sarannya..

.

.

.

Salam kenal ... ini versiku dan imajinasiku .. bila kurang berkenan silahkan back ke tab sebelumnya.. kamshamida .. Arigatou... DLDR...

.

.

.

* * *

Disuatu siang yang cerah, Kim (Jeon) Jungkook yang akrab disapa Kookie, sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang biasanya ia lewati saat pulang sekolah. Tapi kali ini dirinya sangat was-was. Seperti ada yang menguntit di belakangnya. Sesekali dirinya menoleh ke arah belakang namun hasilnya tak ada seorangpun disana. Terus-terus dan terus berjalan hingga dirinya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat endak membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kookie, aaah ... aku kangen padamu calon menantuku" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang memeluknya dan mengecup pipi nya.

"aaah, eomunim membuatku kaget. Ayo masuk"ucap Kookie membalas pelukan Hoseok

"awwww, maafkan aku, kookie kecilku kaget ya.." ucap Hoseok terkikik

"Ayo masuk Eomunim" ucap Kookie membuka pint rumahnya dan mengantar Hoseok ke ruang tengah

"Bagaimana kabar Tae-tae ? apa dia macam-macam padamu ?" tanya Hoseok selidik sambil berbisik pada Kookie.

"Macam-macam seperti apa ?" jawab Kookie menunduk dengan wajah sedikit rona merah

"aigooo... sepertinya aku akan cepat jadi nenek" ucap Hoseok sambil seranya mendudukkan dirinya dibantalan sofa yang empuk meninggalkan Kookie yang masih terpaku. Sedikit menggeleng kecil lalu Kookie berteriak kencang memanggil ibunya

"Eooooommaaaa, Eomunim datang berkunjung" teriak kookie pada Eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur

"Kookie, tidak baik berteriak begitu. Eomma keget" ucap Jin membersikkan tangannya dan menemui Hoseok

"Maaf Eomma" jawab Kookie sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Ada kejadian apa ini ? tiba-tiba berkunjung Hoseokie, jika ada perlu dengan Tae dia sedang tidur siang diatas" ucap Jin sambil mempersilahkan Hoseok duduk

"Aiya.. Lupakan anak bodohku sejenak Jin-eonnie, aku kemari ingin memberi kalian ini" celetuk Hoseok sambil menyerahkan bingkisan masing-masing pada Jin dan Kookie

Kookie berdiri dan menuju ke arah dapur untuk membuka kandang Ippie, Kelinci putih abu-abu kesayangannya. Digendongnya Ippie dan kembali duduk di sebelah eommanya yang masih memandang bingung bingkisan dari bibinya itu.

"Ippie lapar ya.. ini wortel kesukaanmu" ujar Kookie sambil memberikan wortel pada Ippie

"Bukalah, isinya bukan bom atau sesuatu yang membahayakan.. hohohohoho" celetuk Hoseok ringan sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan untuknya.

Kookie kemudian menurunkan ippie dari pangkuannya dan bersiap membuka bingkisan dari bibinya tercinta. Begitu pula dengan Jin yang membuka bingkisan dari adik iparnya.

3.2.1. dan "KYAAAA, A.R.M.Y book" teriak Koookie dan Jin bersamaan

"YAK, tak perlu sekeras itu juga" Teriak hoseok setelah tersedah saat menimum tehnya.

"Eomunim dapat dari mana, Kookie dan Jimin mengantri sebulan untuk dapat ini tapi tak kunjung dapat"

"Kookie, kau meragukan calon mertuamu yang cantik ini... hahahahahaha"

"Ada apa ini ribut sekali" Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan wajah ringsut karena tidur siangnya terganggu

"Taehyungie/Oppa" pekik Hoseok dan Kookie

"Oppa, lihat eomunim membawakan ku, Jimin dan Eomma A.R.M.Y book"

"Apa itu ?"

"BTS A.R.M.Y book, kyaaaa... ada V oppa disini" ucap Kookie sambil mengecup ARMY booknya

"Hey, aku didepan matamu Kookie. Kenapa tidak menciumku saja ?"

"Bukan kau yang ku maksud, Eomma, Eomunim aku ke kamar dulu. Aku akan meminta Jiminie kemari" ucap Kookie mengacuhkan tae yang menatapnya sebal. Kookie mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Namun sedikit berbalik dan berkata "Oppa, tolong bawa ippie ke kandangnya, dan mandi oppa .. kau bau" lanjut Kookie sambil ketip-ketip manja dan sedikit tertawa kecil, karena ippie mengencingi Taehyung.

* * *

...

/Kamar Kookie/

Kookie masuk kekamarnya dan merogoh ponsel di tasnya. Menean panggilan penting dengan nama Jimin yang tertera di ponselnya. Sedikit menunggu hingga lawan bicaranya mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseo, Jimin eounnie ... ayo kerumah .. eomunim memberi kita ARMY book"

...

* * *

/Lokasi Jimin/

"Ahhhn.. Oppa.. jangan menggodaku" desah Jimin saat seorang pria yang ada dibelakangnya mengecupi lehernya dan hendak membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu

"Panggil aku daddy, Jiminie" ucap kekasih Jimin yang bernama Yonggi yang sedang asik mengecup leher Jimin dan meraba paha mulus Jimin.

Ring tone ... I need you girl .. wae honja saranghago .. honjaseoman ibyeolhae ... I Need you girl .. dachii geol almyeonseo ... jakku niga piryoha ... I Need You girl ..

"Daaady... ada panggilan penting.. heeen aah.. Jimin angkat telpon dulu" ucap Jimin yang sudah setengah telanjang dibawah kungkungan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menyerangnya

Jimin langsung berdiri dan mengibaskan semua kegiatan Yonggi dan mengangkat telponnya. Meninggalkan Yonggi yang sebal karena kesenangannya diganggu.

"Andweee, tunggu aku .. jangan di buka dulu Kookie" suara telpon ditutup

Jimin langsung kembali menggunakan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan yonggi yang masih terduduk bingung di ranjang. Setelah suara dentuman kamar tertutup. Jimin kembali membuka pintu kamar Yonggi dan berkata " Oppa, temani Jimin ke rumah Kookie"

"Wae, pergi saja sendiri" Jimin melangkah maju mengelus punggung Yonggi

"Oppa, Daddy jangan marah... Kookie bilang Jimin dapat ARMY book yang lama sekali ku nanti. Ayolah Daddy" ucap Jimin sambil mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya yang tengh ngambek.

Yonggi memunguti kemejanya dan memakainya kembali. Tapi, dirinya tetap mengacuhkan Jimin. Saat dirinya hendak membuka knop pintu kamarnya

"Baiklah, tidak ada jatah untukmu oppa ! kita putus saja !" ucap Jimin mendorong yonggi seraya mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi

Yonggi sedikit mendecih kesal lalu mengejar Jimin. Di tangkapnya lengan Jimin dan menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya. "Jiminie, Jiminie... mau bertemu Kookie, ayo daddy antar.. daddy tidak mau Jiminie diapa-apakan si Tae mesum" ucap yonggi sambil berkata dalam hati aku akan menghukummu nanti Jiminie.

"Benarkah" jimin berbalik dan sedikit berbinar sambil menatap manja Yonggi

"Tentu, apapun untuk Jiminieku ini"

"Gomawo oppa" ucap Jimin berbalik memeluk Yonggi

/ skip perjalanan – langsung di depan rumah kookie/

* * *

"Kookie" ucap Jimin pada Kookie yang membukakan pintu untuknya

Mereka bertika masuk menuju ruang tengah dn sedikit bertegur sapa dengan Jin juga Hoseok. Kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Kookie. Yonggi dan Tae hanya bisa terdiam melihat kekasih mereka yang terkikik kecil sambil memandngi foto-foto boy band BTS yang tengah naik daun.

"Kyaaa.. limited edition V oppa polaroid" ucap Kookie mengecupi polaroid di tangannya

"Seleramu selalu yang seperti itu.. bagiku Suga yang paling keren.. lihat kulit mulusnya.. Kyaaa" ucap Jimin sambil memilah-milah beberapa poster Suga

"Anak-anak .. ayo Turun.. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Jin mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

Tak lama saat mereka turun. Terdengar suara mobil masuk ke dalam garasi.

"Eomma... bukankah Appa ada bisnis di Jerman sampai minggu depan? Kenapa sudah pulang ?" Tanya Kookie pada Jin

"Entahlah .. mungkin urusannya lebih cepat"

"aku pulang" ucap Namjoon setelah membuka pintu yang langsung disambut Jin yang membantunya dengan barang bawaan Namjoon

"Sudah pulang.. cepat sekali"

"Kau tidak merindukanku Istriku yang paling cantik" ucap Namjoon mengecup bibir Jin sedikit melumatnya sampai suara deheman mengintrupsi

"Eeerghm.. lakukan lebih di kamar Namjoonie... anak-anak sedang berkumpul" Ledek Hoseok

Namjoon dan Jin langsung melepaskan kegiatan mereka. Namjoon langsung menyapa semua yang ada di sana.

"Kalian semua disini.. ada acara apa berkumpul ?"

"Eomunim membawakn kami ini, Appa" ucap Kooke memamerkan ARMY book di tangannya.

"Apa itu ?" tatap namjoon datar

"ARMY book, sayang. Fans kit BTS yang beberapa bulan lalu Kookie merengek minta dibelikan" jawab Jin seraya kembali menambah mangkuk agar Namjoon bergabung di meja makan

"Ooh" Ucap Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Semua ikut duduk berkumpul dan memulai makan malam dengan tenang. Ya karena kebiasaan makan di kediaman ini tidak mengijikan makan sambil berbicara.

Setelah makan, tiba-tiba saja Jin marah besar pada Namjoon. Dirinya mengetahui alasan Namjoon kembali lebih awal karena Paspornya hilang lagi. Sudah lebih dari 2x perjalanan bisnis selama bulan ini paspor Namjoon selalu hilang. Semua yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menatap kasian pada Namjoon. Jin jika sudah marah akan terus mengoceh sampai puas.

"apa kau tidak bisa tidak menghilangkan paspormu sekali saja" ucap Jin mulai memukul lengan Namjoon yang terduduk diam di kursi kerjanya.

"Maafkan aku Jinnie.."

"Sudahlah .. terserah kau saja .. aku lelah selalu mengomelimu karena paspormu hilang" ucap Jin keluar dari ruang kerja Namjoon smbil mmbanting pintu dan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Eonnie, jangan marah begitu" kata hoseok

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Iya, aku sudah hafal dengan sifat Namjoon yang satu itu. Dari pada kau sebal.. ayo ke ruang tengah. Aku, Kookie, dan Hoseok sedang nonton rekaman full BTS 3rd muster"

"Baiklah.. sepertinya aku akan melupakan Namjoon malam ini... dan melihat Rap Monster" ucap Jin mengikuti Hoseok dan bergabung dengan kookie dan Jimin yang sedang asik menonton BTS

...

Sementara itu para lelaki menatap para wanitanya bingung. Namjoon bertanya pada Tae dan Yonggi tentang apa yang sedang ditonton.

"Apa yang mereka tonton sambil berteriak begitu?"

"BTS .. Bangtan apa aku juga tidak tahu" jawab yonggi

"Entahlah apa yang eomma bawakan hingga mereka jadi begitu" jawab Tae tae sambil menggeleng

"Apa tidak ada yang punya ide bagaimana menghenikan mereka? Aku ingin menghukum Jimin karena mengacuhkanku" ucap Yonggi datar yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari dua lelaki di hadapannya

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, hey alien.. dia ibumu kan .. harusnya kau bisa menjinakkannyakan" lanjut yonggi menunjuk Hoseok sambil menuntut Taehyung

"Kau bilang aku apa ? Alien ? Dasar mayat hidup" ucap Taehyung membalas

"Sudah .. jangan bertengkar .. sekarang saatnya berfikir menghentikan jeritan fans ini. Aku tidak rela Jinnieku menjerit untuk pria lain.. siapa tadi ? monster ? apalah itu .. Tae coba kau telpon appamu suruh dia membawa eomma mu pulang, aku akan mengurus Jin. Tae bawa Kookie ke kamarnya, ingat jangan macam-macam pada anakku. Yonggi kau urus Jimin, sudah malam menginaplah di kamar tamu .. ini kuncinya"

"Woaah... calon appaku ini memang jenius, aku akan segera memberimu cucu"

"Aku sudah bilang JANGAN MACAM-MACAM.. Cepat telpon Appamu"

...

* * *

Tuuut Tut Tuut / Clek /

"Yeboseo, Appa"

"Waeo Tae ini sudah malam"

"Appa, bisa jempu Eomma?"

"Apa yang dilakukan eommamu kali ini?"

"dia meracuni Jin eomunim, Kookie, dan Jimin dengan boyband andalannya BTS"

"ck selalu saja, tunggulah aku segera ke sana"

Tuuut

"Yosh .. rencana awal berhasil, kita tunggu appamu di depan dan kita susun rencana"

...

...Sementara itu dikubu para wanita...

"Kyaaaa.. V..." Kookie mulai berseru saat V mulai fans servicenya menggoda JungKook

"Sugaaaa" Jimin yang melting mendengar rap Suga

"J-Hope" ujar Hoseok tak mau kalah sambil terus megerakkan ARMY bombnya

"Rap Monster" Jin mulai berteriak sambil memegang poster Rap Monster versi WING

"Subete for You... Kotae Nante... naku te ii subete ha .. kimi no egao no naka ni aru .. Truth" Seru mereka bersamaan *(gak tau di sana ada lagu ini ato ga ,.. pas lagi nulis lagu ini keputer jadi kutulis aja hehehe)

...

...Kembali ke Kubu Pria...

"ahh .. itu Appa" ucap tae berlari ke depan pagar untuk mebuka pintu agar appanya bisa masuk dan melaksanakan rencana mereka

"Lama tak jumpa Jin Hyosang" sapa Namjoon pada hyosang.. mengigat dulu merek adalah rival dalam mengejar Jin

"Tidak bisa menjinakkan Jin heeeh?" Sindir Hyosang

"Tidak usah berisik, jika bukan karena istrimu. Aku sudah menjinakkan Jin di ranjang" balas Namjoon

"Errr, bisa kita mulai rencana kita ?" ucap yonggi menyela

"Baiklah, begini Hyosang kau bawa Hoseok pulang dengan cara apapun. Aku akan mulai menggoda Jin kembali padaku dan kalian berdua cukup matikan tv dan home theater lalu tidur di kamar kalian masing-masing" jelas Namjoon

"Curang.. kenapa aku tidak boleh sekamar dengan Kookie" rengek Tae

"Berisik, aku masih belum berharap ada makhluk kecil yang memanggilku haraboji"

"Tae, kau masih muda. Lagi pula Kookie masih kuliah" Lanjut Hyosang

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Paman-paman mulai saja duluan" ucap Yonggi menengahi

...

* * *

Rencana dimulai

Hyosang berjalan menuju Hoseok yang masih asik dengan biasnya. Berbisik sesuatu yang entah apa itu, yang pasti Hoseok langsung berdiri dan langsung mengikuti Hyosang menuju mobilnya. Hyosang sempat tersenyum mengejek Namjoon yang sejak tadi tangannya di tepis oleh Jin yang sedang ngambek padanya.

"Namjoon , HENTIKAN.. Aku ingin melupakanmu kali ini" ucap Jin setelah menepis tangan Namjoon yang hendak memeluknya. Tapi bukan Namjoon jika hanya diam, Namjoon masih berusaha mendapatkan istrinya. "Jinnie, ayolah .. aku hanya menghilangkan pasporku" jawab Namjoon yang masih berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jin. Sementara TaeKook dan YoonMin masih terdiam tak berani berbicara sepatah katapun. Sementara Lagu BTS Miss Right berkumandang.

"Aku sudah muak dengan masalahmu dan paspormu"

"Baiklah, apa hebatnya Rap Monster itu heh ... jika dibandingkan denganku"

"Dia lucu .. lihat dimplenya"

"aku juga punya Jinnie, lihat" balas Namjoon sambil memamerkan dimplenya

"Pokoknya kau tidak sekeren dia" ucap Jin kembali berfokus pada BTS

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan menunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga bisa jadi monster" ucap Namjoon mengangkat Jin di pundaknya dan membawanya ke kamar. Jin memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya Namjoon yang sudah marah tidak terkalahkan. "Namjoon, lepaskan.. jangan begini.. ada anak-anak disini"

"Matikan TVnya dan cepat tidur" ujar Namjoon memberi perintah pada kedua pasangan yang menganga melihat kelakuan Namjoon. Dirinya berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Kookie dan bertanya "Kookie kau ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan?, Mhmm kurasa kau tak perlu memilih. Selamat malam anak-anak" ucap Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya membawa Jin kekamar mereka.

Semua yang tersisa di ruang tengah hanya mampu menatap pintu tertutup di hadapan mereka. Setelah menengguk ludahnya sendiri. Yonggi mulai membuka suara memecah keheningan.

"Jimin, sudah malam kau mau pulang atau menginap disini ? Paman Namjoon memberiku kunci kamar tamu"

"Oppa, aku akan tidur dengan Kookie saja. Ayo Kookie" Ucap Jimin menarik Kookie dan berjalan menuju Kamar Kookie

"Kenapa kau diam saja alien?, pacarmu membawa pacarku"

"Aku tidak mau di habisi paman Namjoon, jadi lebih baik begitu kan. Ah sudah aku mau tidur" Jawab Taehyung sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya

"Ya sudah lah" Yonggi mendesah pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamar tamu

...

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kookie melihat Appanya yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Dalam benaknya berfikir, apa appanya melakukannya sangat kasar sampai eommanya tidak mampu membuat sarapan.

"Pagi, Appa. Eomma mana ?"

"Pagi Kookie. Kubiarkan dia tidur, kupikir dia butuh tidur setelah apa yang kulakukan semalam. Dimana teman-temanmu ?"

"Jimin dan Yonggi pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Jimin eommanya memintanya segera pulang"

"Semalam kau tidak bersama Tae?"

"Tidak appa. Sungguh Kookie tidur bersama Jimin. Tae juga masih tidur"

"Baiklah, cepat sarapan dan berangkat. Jangan sampai kau terlambat"

"Appa, kupikir appa tidak bisa memasak"

"Begitukah" jawab Namjoon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kookie . "Aku belajar memasak demi mendapatkan eommamu yang ingin punya suami yang bisa memasak. Lain kali akan kuceritakan padamu"

"Appa, apa melakukannya sangat kasar pada Eomma?" wajah Kookie memerah

"Kasar?, tentu tidak. Aku hanya membuatnya menikmati sentuhanku. Itu saja"

"Bohong, kau kasar sekali Namjoonie" Suara serak Jin terdengar. Jin yang masih menggunakan bathrobe pinknya beranjak menuju lemari mengambil gelas untuk minum. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit karena semalaman mendesah dibawah kungkungan Suaminya. Kookie masih dapat melihat bekas kemerahan samar di leher hingga batas belahan dada eommanya.

Suara langkah kaki cukup keras mengganggu pendengaran mereka. Tae muncul dengan tergesa-gesa

"Paman, Bibi . Tae berangkat dulu . Kookie ayo kuantar, cepat atau kita akan terlambat" ucap Tae langsung menarik tangan Kookie dan menyeretnya ke mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut" teriak Jin yang hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh kookie karena mulut kookie masih penuh dengan roti bakar buatan Namjoon

"Kau cantik pagi ini sayangku" ucap Namjoon sambil memeluk Jin dari belakang dan bersiap membuka ikatan bathrobe Jin.

"Hentikan. Aku lelah Namjoon. Aku mau mandi dan sarapan sebelum ke rumah sakit"

"Aku meliburkanmu sayangku, kau juga bisa sarapan diriku" ucap Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Jin dan mengangkatnya di atas meja makan. Jin terduduk di atas meja makan dengan posisi bathrobe yang sudah longgar menampilkan belahan dadanya hingga batas pusar.

"Hentiii~~kan, Aku ada pasien"

"Pasienmu adalah aku, aku... ingin punya anak lagi dokter" bisik Namjoon di telinga Jin dan membuat wajah Jin sangat merah

"Namjo~~n.. Ahhnnnnnn. Jangan lagi .. kau ingin membuatku tak bisa berjalan ?. Ada pasien yang benar-benar harus aku tangani" ucap Jin mendorong Namjoon menjauh

Namjoon sedikit geram dan mendorong Jin hingga terlentang di ata s meja makan dengan posisi separuh telanjang. "Sayangku, hukumanmu belum selesai. Semua pasienmu akan ditangani oleh dokter Ken. Saat ini satu-satunya pasienmu adalah aku. Monster lapar yang sudah lama tidak kau beri jatah malam. Apa kau mengerti dokter ?" ucap Namjoon dengan suara berat menggoda namun penuh tekanan dan dominasi. Jin hanya mengangguk dan pasrah. Sepertinya dirinya akan sulit berjalan sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Setelah melihat jin yang pasrah. Namjoon menggendong Jin ala bridal style dan membawanya kembali ke kamar mereka. Selnjutnya ... ya banyak suara erangan dan desahan kenikmatan memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu.

...

* * *

END?

Sedikit curhatku..

Aaaaaarrrg maunya oneshoot normal .. eh malah jadi rate M. Miane readers...

Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Maafkan aku tidak bisa update cepat days off? n beautiful liar..

Sejujurnya ini akhir tahun dan aku harus merekap semua keuangan kantor dan data-data kantor.

Setelah jadi stage manager selama 2 hari ... dan berhasil .. banyak review acaranya ndak molor... OMG senangnya hati ini... tapi tetap saja aku menyukai bagian marketing... karena aku bisa berjalan mengelilingi area veneu dengan bebas. Wkwkwkwkwk

Ya gitu deh .. btw sudah buat review setahun untuk diri sendiri dan tujuan yang ingin di capai tahun depan? Sepetrinya aku akan menulisnya dulu dan menempelnya di dinding dan kaca di kamarku.

Wkwkwk Merry Christmast bagi yang merayakan ... Love you guys ...


End file.
